freeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuyuko Hagiwara/Danganronpa AU
Fuyuko Hagiwara is a character created by Ise and Hyūga. This article is the character in "Dangan Ronpa" alternate universal items. Appearance Fuyuko starts the scenario in a set of fairly simple casual clothes. She swaps this outfit out for a heavier outfit with a long-coat midway through Chapter One, and in turn swaps that outfit for an even heavier one complete with a massive great-coat midway through Chapter Four. Personality Fuyuko begins the scenario shy and elusive, and easily stressed. Events limited her ability to cope with the new situation, and so she remained so for the duration of the scenario as opposed to adjusting and gradually integrating herself. Over time, the scenario begins taking its toll on Fuyuko's stability. She starts becoming jittery and panicky, and her growing stress and paranoia over the situation, combined with desperation to escape a situation which she feels increasingly certain will kill her, eventually breaks into outright psychosis in Chapter Five with the attacking of several other students and a final murderous break in the Epilogue. After the scenario ends, Fuyuko, with the assistance of extensive therapy and medication, eventually returns to some sense of normalcy, but remains much more shy than she did before, has to often be reminded to take care of herself, and has to deal with slipping into fear-driven behaviour if things set her off. Skills / Abilities Ultimate Astronomer Fuyuko is quite well known in the astronomical community as one of the region's premier amateur astronomers and an expert on telescopes, with her powerful HF 04 telescope schematic being one of the most accurate devices in use in the amateur community and even seeing usage among professionals. Even with sub-par materials, she is able to create excellent observation devices, as observed by her construction of a large improvised telescope over the course of Chapters One and Two. History Chapter One Fuyuko got off to a fairly rocky start in the scenario, with many being suspicious of her reclusive and panic-prone nature. Using her talent, she was able to rapidly determine the artificial nature of the sky. The first motive and an early encounter with Monokuma prompted Fuyuko's first real fragmentation of her stability, which was not assisted by others targeting her in the first trial. Chapter Two Fuyuko continued to encounter difficulties with other individuals (in particular, an attempt to assist Tsubasa that went tremendously awry), but her commencement of usage of her improved, improvised telescope build allowed her to begin recollecting herself, at least for a few days. Fuyuko's stability took its second major hit late in the second chapter, with her discovery of the twin bodies of the second murder. It took some persuasion by Altair to prevent Fuyuko from hiding away from the trial room instead of going. Chapter Three Fuyuko slowly began to continue recovery from the earlier weeks. She managed to get more observations done, and struck up a conversation with Altair and Feng during an investigation which set the base for the pair to solve the situation of the campus later on down the road. Chapter Four In Chapter Four, Fuyuko took another major strike to her stability, in the form of discovering Monsuto's body. The motive did not assist her either, causing her to become increasingly withdrawn and paranoid of the rest of the group out of fear of the potentially-deadly individuals that she now knew were present. The discovery of the fourth body in the kitchen caused her to break even further, and led her to start hiding from the trials. Chapter Five By now incredibly unstable from the previous events, Fuyuko saw the new areas as a possible attempt to leave. This shattering of her hopes caused increasingly worse mental breaks and detachments from reality; an approach by Ludenberg in the street early in the week provoked an assault that left the boy crippled. The fifth motive seemed to finally cause Fuyuko to snap entirely. After days hiding unmoving in her room, she made a final, frantic attempt to escape the campus by attacking her former ally Feng. Injuries caused by the ensuing fight, as well as the exertion taking its toll on her already-weak state, caused her to be unsuccessful, and she fell into a comatose state soon afterwards. Chapter Six Fuyuko spent the entirety of the sixth chapter in a coma, locking her mind away in a pleasant fantasy with her family for the duration. Efforts by others to keep her from wasting away in her comatose state proved ineffectual until outside assistance from Kurokuma occurred which stabilized the girl's condition, but she did not return to a conscious state until the epilogue. Epilogue After being taken out of the building, Fuyuko comes out of her coma. Having been ripped very much unpleasantly from her idyllic dreaming, Fuyuko's mental state promptly broke psychotically. In the short time she was lucid, she managed to kill Creil, by smashing their head apart with a shovel, before being brought back down again by Feng and Altair working together. Post-Scenario Fuyuko eventually manages to recover to a degree from the events of the scenario, but was still likely the surviving individual that was worst off from the events. Execution As Fuyuko did not commit any murders in the scenario while she could have been punished, her execution did not occur. If Fuyuko was to commit a murder and be executed for it, her execution would have been Meteor Storm. To be filled with relevant execution data. Relations To be filled with relevant information. Free-Time Gifts These items are able to provide a relation boost with Fuyuko. * Starcharts ** Fuyuko's fixation on her astronomical observations and lack of items being carried over would cause her to eagerly take these items to replace her old charts. Skills * Main Sequence - Decreases Concentration recharge rate by 5 percent to increase Cross-hair steadiness by 3 percent. Effect stacks with itself throughout the trial, compounding. Costs 1 SP. Replaced with Core Collapse after Chapter Four. * Core Collapse - Drains all Concentration and prevents it from recharging for a duration to instantly complete the current statement. Can only be used once. Costs 4 SP. Quotations To be filled with relevant information. Quotations (Machine Talk Battle) To be filled with relevant information. Trivia * Fuyuko consumes a vegetarian diet. * When thinking straight, Fuyuko is very good at improvising. Category:Dangan Ronpa AU